Conventionally, in a split type refrigeration and air-conditioning apparatus configured by connecting an outdoor unit that is a heat source device to an indoor unit that is a use side through refrigerant extension piping, there is a technique of calculating an inner volume of the refrigerant extension piping by implementing an extension piping inner volume determining operation (two operations with different densities in the refrigerant extension piping during cooling operation), by calculating the change in amount of refrigerant in the two operating state other than the refrigerant in the refrigerant extension piping, and by dividing the amount of change by amount of density change in the refrigerant extension piping, and calculating an amount of refrigerant in the refrigerant extension piping by using the inner volume of the refrigerant extension piping (see, e.g., Patent Literature 1).